


Till There Was You

by MikoNeko



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Monologue, The Directorship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoNeko/pseuds/MikoNeko
Summary: A brief exploration of Lucy's hardships through life and how she has come to terms with what she really wants no matter the fallout she originally thought mattered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Randomly struck at work by Lucy's voice in my head, I paused and had to write this, so I'm getting closer to writing a longer Alex/ Lucy fic or include them more in SuperCat fics.

Nothing I've ever done in my life has ever been good enough. Not joining the debate team in high school, not even finishing college and passing the Bar Examination. I thought by dating James I would be doing something right, amending in a sense for my duel attraction to both men and women, but father found a way to hate James all the same. Though I joined the military as father hoped for one of us, none of my vast achievements or medals amounted to the praise I had desired. I wasn't Lois.

I followed James to National City to repair our relationship, helped father acquisition an executive order for Supergirl to fight the Red Tornado, but she won and still father wasn't pleased. I know this is turning into a “woe is me, daddy issued, younger sibling ego” rant but it's true and my feelings _are_ valid.

I knew father wouldn't be happy but I took Cat's proposed job at CatCo and enjoyed myself for once in my life. Working for a powerful and influential woman (at direct odds with Lois no less) and making a difference in the world was amazing, but then James and I didn't work out again. Though looking back I realize now I may have been a little misguided but my life had been spiraling for a long time. I went back to the military, my tail between my legs and eventually came in command of the D.E.O. It was the perfect fit, though my boot remained in the military and I had a lot of ground to recover for my previous actions. Deciding to stay with the D.E.O, befriending Supergirl (and Kara) were the last nails in the coffin of ever gaining father's approval, I thought.

But then I grew closer to you. We mended out relationship, struck up a camaraderie, became friends even. Then you kissed me and I knew I'd never be good enough. But I realized...I didn't _want_ my father or Lois' approval anymore. I wanted _yours_. I wanted you and I didn't care who I had to barrel through to reach you because everything in my life was finally aligning perfectly. I had a job I enjoyed and was able to flourish in, I had fantastic friends, and I had you. I want to be good enough for you, _let me_ be good enough for you.

Will you marry me, Alex Danvers?

 


End file.
